¿Deber o Deseo?
by marianaPotterWeasley
Summary: A pesar de tener más de mil años, Sesshomaru probablemente nunca había tenido que tomar una decisión tan importante para su vida. Por un lado, estaba Rin: La había visto crecer hasta convertirse en la mujer que era, ganándose su corazón en el proceso. Pero por el otro, estaba Chihiro: La youkai que estaba destinada a ser su compañera desde su nacimiento. ¿A quien debía elegir?
1. Prólogo

**Summary: A pesar de tener más de mil años, Sesshomaru probablemente nunca había tenido que tomar una decisión tan importante para su vida. Por un lado, estaba Rin: La había visto crecer hasta convertirse en la mujer que era, ganándose su corazón en el proceso. Pero por el otro, estaba Chihiro: La youkai que estaba destinada a ser su compañera desde su nacimiento. ¿A quien debía elegir?**

 **Rated: M (por si acaso)**

 **Advertencias: Esta historia puede llegar a contener violencia, pedofilia (el romance de verdad comienza cuando Rin tenga 15, no se asusten, pero hay que recordar la edad de Sesshomaru) y posibles lemon.**

* * *

A lo largo de la historia, los bosques de Japón han observado muchas. Han visto guerras, dolor, desesperación, pero también amor y consuelo. Han visto desde simples campesinos a los personajes más emblemáticos y extravagantes. Han visto el nacimiento y la muerte de tantas criaturas que el número es imposible de definir. Han visto más cosas de las que ningún ser alguna vez ha visto o verá... Sin embargo, no podían evitar sentirse impresionados por la escena que se estaba desarrollando justo dentro de ellos. No todos los días una niña de 8 años se enfrentaba de una manera tan valiente (y estúpida) a un youkai.

-¡NO QUIERO IR!-exclamó ella. Las lágrimas de ira y desesperación desde hacía un tiempo ya se reblaban por sus mejillas, y ella no parecía tener ninguna intención de quitarlas.

-Rin,deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa. Ya te dije que esto es lo mejor para todos-le reprendió el youkai, con la voz profunda y calmada que tanto lo representaba, pero su mirada decía claramente que su paciencia estaba empezando a rozar sus límites. El único motivo por el cual no había abandonado a Rin para que tuviera su berrinche sola era porque ya se había preparado mentalmente para esa reacción.

Jaken, aquel pequeño youkai verde, los observaba desde lejos, sin atreverse a decir nada de lo asombrado que estaba. Usualmente, el respeto que Rin le tenía al Señor Sesshomaru rozaba casi a la adoración, haciendo que la mayoría del tiempo no se atreviese siquiera a contradecirlo o dudar de sus palabras. Por lo tanto, la imagen de ella gritándole a su amo era tan impresionante que le había quitado el habla. Aunque, claro, hasta el momento el Señor Sesshomaru nunca le había pedido a Rin que los abandonara y se quedara en el pueblo de su medio hermano mestizo bajo el cuidado de esa vieja sacerdotisa. Aquello sin ninguna duda había tocado una cuerda sensible de Rin.

Rin se esforzó en sostenerle la mirada a su amo, haciendocele casi imposible por la intensidad de ésta. Podía sentir como su alma se marchitaba segundo a segundo y como su corazón se rompía en pedazos cada vez más pequeños con cada negativa de su amo. Ella no podía permitir eso. Ella, literalmente, vivía por el Señor Sesshomaru. ¿Como podía abandonarlo, incluso con la promesa de visitas continuas? Imposible. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

Sesshomaru no podía creer que estuviera discutiendo con una niña. De no haber sido _su_ Rin, lo más probable es que hubiera eliminado a la molestia desde hacía mucho tiempo. Porque si, ella era suya, sin importar si se separaban o no. Su vida entera le pertenecía, y él no podía evitar sentirse mas satisfecho por ello. La devoción de aquella chiquilla le llenaba más que la de cualquier otro servidor que pudiera tener nunca, incluso cuando ella no le era útil en nada práctico.

A él también le dolía tener que dejarla, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a su voz (nada melodiosa, por cierto) cuando cantaba cualquier cosa que se le viniese a la cabeza; a sus grandes y casi saltones ojos que lo apreciaban cuando ella creía que estaba dormido; e incluso a su olor, que era demasiado agradable y reconfortante para un ser humano. Pero él sabía que la vieja sacerdotisa tenía razón: No era correcto que ella siguiera a su lado. No solo por el echo de que ella era un humano y él un youkai, sino también porque cada vez era más obvio que lo inminente estaba llegando: Rin estaba creciendo. Ya iban dos veces que ella le pedía que le permitiera parar en algún pueblo para pedirle a una modista que le bajara el ruedo de su yukata, ya que este le quedaba cada vez más corto. Para cuando menos lo pensara, ella ya no se conformaría con simples yukatas, sino que querría kimonos de seda, adornos para el cabello y maquillaje. Y la verdad, él no tendría ningún problema en otorgarle todos sus deseos. Era lo que seguía lo que le había hecho tomar aquella decisión tan drástica: Ella querría encontrar un compañero (o esposo, como los llamaban los humanos) y finalmente, abandonarlo. Y él no estaba seguro de si podría aceptar aquello.

Por eso era mejor que se quedara en el pueblo de su medio hermano. Ahí tendría un techo, alimentos y protección, y él se encargaría de que nada le hiciera falta. Después de un tiempo, sus visitar se volverían menos frecuentes, y para cuando se diera cuenta, ya no la extrañaría, y ella se convertiría en un bonito recuerdo que duró poco, y ella encontraría algún señor importante que se enamore de ella y le brindé una familia y felicidad. Era lo mejor para todos los involucrados.

Pero ella no parecía querer entender eso.

Rin se dio cuenta de que la técnica que estaba utilizando no era muy efectiva, así que decidió cambiarla. En vez de utilizar los gritos y los berrinches, hizo uso de su último recurso: suplicar.

Intentó calmarse (sin mucho éxito) antes de acercarse temblorosamente hacia su amo, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él. Para cuando llegó justo enfrente e él, que tenía que llevar toda su cabeza hacía atrás para poder sostener su mirada, se dejo caer de rodillas. Nuevamente, su mirada era demasiado intensa como para seguir manteniéndola, por lo que abrazó las piernas de su Señor y enterró la cara en su hakama blanco, sin poder dejar de sollozar violentamente.

-Por favor-el sonido sonaba amortiguado por la gruesa tela-. No me haga abandonarlo. No podré soportarlo.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar más los ojos con sorpresa. Usualmente, Rin nunca lo tocaba para nada. Siempre había sido él el que había comenzado cualquier tipo de contacto físico, aunque la única vez que lo había hecho de una manera afectuosa fue cuando ella había sido revivida por la piedra Meidou. La imagen de Rin arrodillada frente a él suplicándole no pudo hacer más que hacerle sentir algo que hasta el momento nunca había sentido: Remordimiento.

¿Será posible que en serio no pueda soportar separarse de mi? ¿O es solo costumbre? pensó Sesshomaru. No le gustaba la idea de que Rin se sintiera cómoda con él por simple costumbre, pero era una posibilidad. Estuvo a punto de volver a abrir la boca para decirle que dejara de ser tan estúpida y se levantara para poder llevarla con la vieja sacerdotisa, pero cuando volvió a verla, toda su resolución se evaporó.

Toda su vida, desde que era tan solo un niño, se le había enseñado algo: Si lo deseaba, no había nada que no pudiera hacer. Y él llevo muy en práctica aquellas palabras. Todo el poder, fuerza y reconocimiento que había conseguido a lo largo de su vida fue porque el se mentalizó de esa manera. Podía llegar a sonar arrogante, pero él no se preocupaba por eso. Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Y de no ser así, encontraría la manera, sin importar cual fuera el costo. Pero después de aproximadamente 1000 años (los había dejado de contar despues de los 200), encontró algo que no podía hacer: dejar a Rin.

Ese hecho le asustaba más que cualquier cosa a la que se haya enfrentado. En toda su vida, él nunca había sentido apego de algún tipo hacia nadie, incluso sus padres. Siempre había estado solo porque así era como le gustaba estar. Necesitar a alguien era algo impensable para él. Solo le podía llevar problemas, aún más si se trataba de algo tan efímero como un ser humano. ¿Como era posible que alguien tan pequeño, débil e insignificante pudiera hacerlo sentir de esa manera? ¿Que tenía esa niña de especial? No podía saberlo. Lo único que podía asegurar era que no podía separarse de ella. Sería como andar por el mundo con un dolor profundo en el pecho por el resto de su vida (que prometía ser muy larga).

Decidiendo que lidiaría con esos pensamientos en algún otro momento que se encuentre en la intimidad, agarró a Rin de los hombros y la separó suavemente de él. Ella lo volvió a mirar con aquellos grandes ojos marrones, ahora un poco rojos por el llanto, haciendo que la decisión fuera definitiva.

-Está bien. Quédate.

Y para que no creyera que estaba enfadado con ella (más bien, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan débil), le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, como si fuera un perrito. Eso de dar afecto no era lo suyo, pero hacía lo que podía. Sin quedarse para ver la mirada de felicidad absoluta de Rin, emprendió el camino hacía el pueblo de su medio hermano, para avisarle a la vieja sacerdotisa el cambio de planes.

* * *

Viendo como su amo se perdía entre las inmensidades del bosque, Rin se quedó un poco paralizada. Había funcionado. Se iba a quedar con su amado Señor. No iba a tener que abandonarlo. Las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejilla, pero esta vez por felicidad y alivio, aún sin poder creer su suerte. Deseaba quedarse ahí quieta por un rato, simplemente regodeándose de su victoria. Pero se había olvidado de un molesto Youkai que se escondía entre los matorrales de alrededor.

-¡RIN! ¡No puedo creer que hayas sido tan rebelde e irrespetuosa con el Señor Sesshomaru!-empezó a regañar Jaken, casi tropezándose con su báculo de dos cabezas, pero incorporándose nuevamente. Sabía que eras una mocosa irreverente, pero no hasta ese punto. Agradece que el Señor Sesshomaru de seguro se encontraba de un muy buen humor, porque de no ser así, de seguro te hubiera matado dese la primera vez que abriste tu boca para contestas de una manera tan grosera. Nunca entenderé porque no simplemente te elimina como la malcriada que eres...

La charla continuó por mucho tiempo, pero ella ya no le estaba prestando atención. Ella solo podía pensar en lo agradecida que estaba de que su amo le permitiera acompañarlo por más tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru viajaba rápidamente entre los bosques, sin deseos de demorarse demasiado. Solamente le diría a la vieja sacerdotisa que se quedaría con Rin, sin importar lo que ella opinara. Sin embargo, aunque intentó evitarlo, no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar sobre su situación actual.

En primer lugar, ahora que había decidido quedarse permanentemente con Rin, tenía que tomar su seguridad con más seriedad. Ella no podía seguir acompañandolo a sus viajes, por mucho que la idea le desagradase (tanto a ella como a él). Lo mejor era que todos volvieran a su palacio, donde no había puesto un pie en más de cinco años. Además, ahí podía contratar profesores y tutores que le enseñaran todo lo que necesitara. Si deseaba quedarse con él, debía aprender a comportarse como la protegida del Señor de las Tierras del Oeste.

También debía pensar en lo que haría en un futuro. Por el momento, todo podía quedarse tal y como estaba, pero una vez ella fuera lo suficientemente mayor, debía encontrarle una pareja, por mas que la idea le molestara. Además, era preferible que él mismo escogiera al mejor humano para el puesto a que ella misma administrara todo ese asunto. Conociéndola, no tendría el corazón para rechazar al primer campesino que decidiera cortejarla, y ella valía mucho más que eso. Él se encargaría de que fuera un humano provisto de tierras, poder y dinero más que suficiente para que pudiera proveerla de todo lo que necesitara y deseara. Y de no poder encontrar al candidato, la solución era muy sencilla: no se casaría y permanecería en el palacio. Bien era cierto que una mujer mayor soltera era una desgracia, pero él no permitiría que nadie hablara mal de ella, y si lo hicieran, pagarían caro.

Tan perdido se encontraba planeando el futuro de Rin, que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a los límites del pueblo. La vieja sacerdotiva se encontraba en la entrada, justo donde habían quedado para entregarle a Rin. Cuando lo vio, de inmediato sonrió e intentó mirar detrás de él, como si esperara que Rin estuviera agarrada a a su mokomoko, pero al ver que se encontraba solo, aquella sonrisa se borró por una mirada suspicaz.

-Veo que te dejaste llevar por el llanto de la niña-comentó ella, como si ya supiera exactamente lo que había pasado.

-Eso no es asunto suyo, sacerdotisa. Estoy aquí solo para avisarle que Rin permanecerá conmigo.

Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir. No tenía porque darle más detalles o excusarse ante esa mujer, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta para volver a donde había dejado a Rin, Jaken y Ah-Un. Pero entonces escuchó la calmada voz de la mujer.

-Es su decisión, Señor Sesshomaru. Solo espero que no sea algo de lo que se arrepiente después.

Sin decir nada, Sesshomaru se retiró, escuchando los pasos un poco desanimados de la sacerdotisa que se devolvía al pueblo. Por dentro, él esperaba lo mismo.

* * *

Volviendo al claro en el que se encontraban los demás, Rin estaba recogiendo flores y tejiendolas en una corona mientras cantaba más alegre que nunca, mientras Jaken estaba sentado sobre Ah-Un refunfuñando por la falta de disciplina de la niña. Justo estaba diciendo algo bastante grosero sobre ella cuando sintió una piedra que impactaba dolorosamente sobre su cabeza, mientras que Sesshomaru entraba en claro.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sesshomaru los miro fijamente por unos segundos, antes de caminar en dirección al Oeste.

-Nos vamos.

Sin cuestionar ni un solo segundo las ordenes de su amo, Jaken y Rin (que se había montado en la espalda de Ah-Un) lo siguieron.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de Inuyasha. He decidido hacerla Sesshomaru/Rin simplemente porque es mi OTP (One True Pairing, osea, mi ship favorito).La trama de esta historia aun no esta bien formada en mi cabeza, pero decidí publicarla antes de que me arrepintiera. Dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga, así va a ser las actualizaciones, aunque tambien depende de mi tiempo e inspiración.**

 **Éste prólogo es solo como para explicar que aquí Rin no se quedó con Kaede, sino con Sesshomaru. Tengo planeado que sea un fanfic largo, así que la verdad no tengo mucha prisa por ir directamente a la trama.**

 **En cuanto a la edad de Rin, creo que todos tenemos una edad con la que nos sentimos cómodos leyendo el romance entre esos dos. Usualmente son 18 años, pero hay que recordar que en la época en la que se desarrollan las cosas era normal ver una una niña de 13 años ya casada y embarazada. Es por eso que yo decidí que Rin tendrá 15 años, que es un equilibrio entre las dos. Perdóname si eso te hace sentir incomodo/a.**

 **Chihiro (leer summary) va a ser uno de los personajes principales, pero aun falta un poco para que ella haga su aparición.**

 **Por el momento, no se me ocurre nada más que agregar aquí. Solo espero que les agrade y decidan seguir leyéndola. Recuerden dejar un comentario para alegrarme el dia!**


	2. La Llegada

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo juego con los personajes._

Pasaron 5 días y 5 noches antes de que Sesshomaru pudo oler lo que reconoció como su palacio. Incluso después de 5 años, su olor no había cambiado en casi nada. Se detuvo de repente, haciendo que Jaken se tropezara detrás de él.

-Jaken, quédate aquí y cuida a Rin.

Intentó irse sin decir nada más, pero la aguda voz de Rin le obligó a parar y darse la vuelta.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! Usted... Va a volver, ¿Cierto?

Su voz temblorosa y su mirada desesperada hacía que su estómago se retorciera un poco por la culpa. Nunca debió haber escuchado a esa vieja sacerdotisa, por mucha razón que tuviera. No había valido la pena si Rin iba a sentir esa angustia cada vez que se separara de él.

-Si-fue su única respuesta antes de volver en su marcha hacía el palacio.

En menos de 10 minutos Sesshomaru estaba justo en la entrada del lugar que se suponía era su hogar. Se había adelantado para darle un poco de tiempo a los criados para que tuvieran todo listo para la llegada de Rin. Al fin y al cabo, de ahora en adelante ella iba a estar ahí incluso mas que él. Además, debía asegurarse de que se consiguieran los mejores profesores y tutores que se pudieran encontrar, ya que ella estaba bastante atrasada en su educación.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos los habitantes del castillo advirtieran la llegada de su Señor, cayendo todos en pánico. No lo habían esperado hasta por lo menos otra década, por lo que algunos habían descuidado sus labores. Gran error.

-¡Lord Sesshomaru!-exclamó una youkai llamada Aika, antes de legar justo frente a él y dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas en una profunda reverencia.

Desde hace muchos años, incluso desde antes de que él naciera, la hembra tenía en cargo de ama de llaves, y había sido su nodriza y niñera cuando era un cachorro. A pesar de que internamente siempre se había preguntado su edad, nunca lo había hecho, ya que la información no le afectaría en nada, pero podía adivinar que era incluso mayor que su propia madre, Irasue, a pesar de que no lo aparentaba. Cuando había sido tan solo un cachorro que no sabía como controlar sus emociones había sentido cierta debilidad por aquel cabello rojo escarlata que siempre parecía estar en un apretado moño y sus ojos de un azul turquesa. Obviamente, aquel "flechazo" duró solo unos pocos años, pero incluso después de todo ese tiempo, no podía negar que tenía una belleza impresionante, como la gran mayoría de las youkai.

Si había alguien en ese palacio a quien le confiaría el cuidado de algo tan valioso como lo era Rin, definitivamente era ella. Sabía que haría un trabajo satisfactorio, al igual que lo había hecho con él.

-¡No lo esperábamos, mi Señor! Por favor, perdone a esta pobre servidora que no hizo bien su trabajo...-empezó a balbucear.

-Hm. Levantate-fue todo lo que dijo antes de caminar por su lado en dirección a los jardines-. Ven a mi despacho en 15 minutos.

Se dedicó a observar los cambios casi nulos que había en el jardín. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos del palacio, y por ende, exigía que siempre estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Fácilmente podía imaginarse a Rin corriendo y cogiendo flores ahí, aunque tenía planeado volver a habilitar el que había sido el jardín privado de su madre solo para ella. Una gran variedad de flores, arboles y hierbas se esparcían por aquella gran extensión de tierra, todos y cada uno cuidados de una manera casi individual. Sesshomaru nunca se había tomado el trabajo de aprenderse el nombre de cada una de ellas, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, pero siempre disfrutaba del agradable aroma que éstas desprendían (de alguna manera, le recordaban a Rin). Cuando las obligaciones como el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste se le hacían tediosas, solía pasar tiempo ahí, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Desvió sus ojos de los jardines al palacio en sí. Sabía que era grande, casi el doble de tamaño que el de la mayoría de los Señores importantes de todo Japón, pero para él siempre iba a representar una prisión. No importaba cuantas habitaciones tuviera, con cuanto personal contaba, ni que tan grande fuera su dojo, seguían siendo paredes y techos que lo recluían de lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Se tragó un suspiro al saber que ahora estaría mas ahí por Rin y entró. Todos los criados corrían de un lado a otro, sin saber que hacer, pero en cuanto lo veían soltaban lo que sostenían en sus manos y se arrodillaban frente a él. No les prestó ninguna atención, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que hicieran con tal de que todo esté limpio y organizado para la llegada de Rin, y se dirigió a su despacho. " _Espero que por lo menos eso este listo_ " pensó con fastidio.

En el camino observó brevemente los pasillos, algunos de madera y otros de shoji, la mayoría decorada con costosos y elaborados pergaminos con pinturas tradicionales, todas ellas adquiridas por su madre, quien siempre se quejaba de lo sobrio y simple que se veia todo, cuando aún vivía ahí. Para ser justos, el lugar si era bastante sobrio, pero nunca había encontrado una razón para cambiar eso, al fin y al cabo nunca estaba ahí. Pero ahora que Rin iba a vivir ahí estaba seguro de que toda su personalidad extrovertida y alegre se extendería por todo el lugar. " _Que haga lo que quiera. Al fin y al cabo, ella va a estar aquí más tiempo que yo_ ".

Pronto llegó a su despacho, que se encontraba en una de las zonas mas privilegiadas del palacio. Era una sala amplia y luminosa, y tenía un balcón que daba justo a lo que sería el jardín de Rin. Sin mucha ceremonia se dirigió hacia el escritorio y se sentó en el cojín. Inmediatamente, como si hubiera estado espiando para hacer su entrada en el momento exacto, entró el yuokai que usualmente se encargaba de revisar y guardar todo el papeleo importante cuando él no estaba resente, hasta que llegara para tomar las deciciones. Fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por un humano, ya que no tenía en su rostro ninguna marca, si no hubiera sido por la muy obvias piernas de venado que podían verse por debajo de la hakama. Su nombre era Seiya. Venía bastante apurado con un rollo de pergamino en la mano.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Bienvenido a su hogar! ¡Usted debe ver esto inmediatamen...!

-Vuelve mañana-fue todo lo que dijo Sesshomaru, sin siquiera despegar la mirada de las vistas que tenía del balcón.

Seiya paró inmediatamente, bastante impactado. Usualmente, cuando el Señor Sesshomaru llegaba lo primero que hacía era revisar todos los asuntos que se hubieran acumulado durante su ausencia, para así poder irse otra vez lo más pronto posible.

-Pero... Señor...

-¿Te atreves a contradecir a tu Señor?-preguntó friamente, esta vez si clavando su mirada de hielo en Seiya, haciendo que éste se estremeciera.

-No, mi Señor, pero...

-Entonces retírate.

Su tono de voz no daba pie a ningún "pero", así que Seiya se fue, disculpándose e inclinándose varias veces antes. Sesshomaru resopló internamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Aika hiciera acto de presencia, aún un poco confundida del porqué su Señor le había ordenado que fuera a verlo. Rogando internamente de que no estuviera enfadado con ella, hizo una inclinación frente a él.

-Señor Sesshomaru.

-Una niña vendrá aquí esta noche. De ahora en adelante, su único trabajo aquí sera encargarse de su bienestar. Cualquier necesidad, deseo o capricho deberá ser cumplido. Para dentro de tres días deberá haber contratado a los mejores tutores o institutrices de todas las áreas básicas:literatura, escritura, geografía, historia, etc. Ella misma decidirá que otras asignaturas quiere que le impartan. Usted se encargara de enseñarle etiqueta,educación y tradiciones youkai.

Sesshomaru dijo todo eso sin despegar su mirada de la mujer frente a él, transmitiendo la importancia de lo que estaba diciendo.

Aika, por su lado, abría y cerraba la boca como un pescado. _¿Una niña?_ Ella se había imaginado muchas cosas de su Señor, pero nunca que se haría cargo de una niña. _¿O acaso era de él?_ Eso realmente lo dudaba, pero era una posibilidad. Era obvio que él se preocupaba por su bienestar, por lo que debía ser alguien importante. _¿A lo mejor la hija de algún aliado?_ Si ese era el caso, no podía evitar sentirse alagada de que su Señor tuviera la suficiente confianza en ella de darle semejante tarea.

-Si, mi Señor. Será un placer obedecer sus ordenes-respondió al darse cuenta de que llevaba un largo rato callada-. Sin embargo, ¿puedo preguntarle quien es la niña?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia-respondió él inmediatamente, haciendo que ella se encogiera.

-Perdone mi indiscreción, mi Señor-dijo ella, inclinándose nuevamente, sintiéndose intimidada por la presencia de él.

-Para esta noche deberá estar lista una habitación para ella. Debe estar cerca de las mías propias, y que dé al que antes era el jardín de mi madre. Mañana irán con la costurera para que le confeccionen un guardarropa adecuado. Además, avísele a los jardineros que empiecen a trabajar nuevamente en el jardín antes mencionado. Deberá estar terminado en dos semanas.

-Si, mi Señor-respondió ella, preguntándose cada vez más quien era aquella niña.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta?-inquiró Sesshomaru levantando una ceja, dando a entender que en realidad las preguntas no eran bienvenidas, pero Aika debía saber algo antes de poder salir.

-Solo una, mi Señor. ¿Como se llama la niña?

Pasó un largo tiempo, e incluso Aika ya estaba empezando a creer que no contestaría, antes de que Sesshomaru dijera:

-Rin. Ahora, retírese.

Aika hizo una última reverencia, y salió del despacho, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, escuchó:

-Cualquier daño, ya sea físico o emocional, que se vea infringido en ella, será responsabilidad suya. Esta advertida.

* * *

Rin hizo todo lo posible par distraerse de la ligera angustia que sentía. _El Señor Sesshomaru dijo que iba a volver_ , se recordó a sí misma, _debes confiar en la palabra de él_. Así que todo el día se la pasó recogiendo flores y molestando a Jaken, intentando actuar como si nada le molestara, pero la verdad era muy diferente.

Sabía que estaba actuando como una niña tonta, pero no podía evitarlo. Su vida le pertenecía al Señor Sesshomaru, y no sabía que haría si este decidía abandonarla a su suerte. No importaba que debía hacer, era completamente necesario permanecer a su lado, sin importar en que condiciones era. Su respeto y admiración hacia él rayaba casi hasta la adoración, e incluso ella, con sus escasos 8 años, no sabía que tan sano fuera eso. Pero no importaba si aquella admiración significaba que permanecería a su lado.

Se hallaba dándole un baño (bastante necesario, por cierto) a Ah-Un cuando pudo divisar a su Señor en el horizonte. Estaba atardeciendo y venía del oeste, por lo que el sol se ocultaba lentamente atrás de él, causando un efecto visual bastante hipnotizante gracias a su cabello plateado y sus ropas blancas. Rin pensó por un segundo que se parecía a un ángel o de alguna criatura mágica pertenecientes a algunos de los cuentos que su madre le había contado cuando aún vivía. Venía caminando a un paso lento, y parecía que flotara.

Saliendo de su asombro, Rin se apresuró a terminar antes de que su amo llegara donde ellos, sabiendo lo mucho que le irritaba que le hicieran esperar. Tenía suerte de que ya casi acabara, por lo que sacó un último balde de agua del río y se lo tiró a Ah-Un, a quien parecía agradarle la sensación del agua escurriendo por su escamosa piel.

Sesshomaru había ido corriendo hacia el lugar en el que había dejado a Rin, pero el último trecho del camino lo hizo a un paso más lento, sin querer parecer apresurado. La verdad es que estaba un poco ansioso de saber como reaccionaría Rin cuando supiera cual sería su destino. Ella de por sí era un alma libre y salvaje, sin ninguna atadura aparte de él mismo, así que no sabía que tanto le disgustaría quedarse encerrada y protegida en un palacio como a un pieza de cristal.

Para cuando por fin la alcanzó, ella ya estaba recogiendo rápidamente todas las pertenencias que se habían esparcido a lo largo del día y guardándolas en una bolsa que estaba en la montura de Ah-Un.

-¡Amo bonito!-exclamó Jaken con su molesta voz-¡Al fin a regresado! ¡Por favor, amo bonito, no vuelva a abandonarme con esa mocosa irrespetuosa! ¡Usted no sabe lo insoportable que se puede volver cuando...!

No pudo terminar la frase porque la mirada que le dirigió su amo era suficiente como para congelar el infierno, así que mejor se quedó callado mientras internamente se preguntaba porque su amo bonito insistía tanto en beneficiar a una niña tonta como Rin.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!-exclamó Rin brindándole una sonrisa deslumbrante (a pesar de que le faltaba un diente que se le había caído una semana atrás)-¡Si volvió!

-Hm. ¿Acaso dudas de mi palabra?-preguntó Sesshomaru levantando una ceja, aunque después de todo ese tiempo juntos, Rin podía deducir fácilmente gracias a sus ojos que en realidad no estaba molesto.

-¡Nunca!-gritó Rin, como si se sintiera dolida por el simple hecho de que su amo pensara eso de ella.

Sesshomaru simplemente se le quedó observando, deleitándose por una última vez de la vista de esta Rin. Lo más probable era que una vez llegaran al palacio y ella conociera lo que era la vida allá, todo cambiaría. Así que se permitió a si mismo unos minutos de debilidad y simplemente observarla como si nunca antes la hubiera visto. Admiró por última vez aquel cabello despeinado (al parecer ella pensaba que una coleta al lado era suficiente); las rodillas de su yukata manchadas de césped y tierra, al igual que sus manos; y aquel brillo en los ojos que sabía se apagaría cuando conociera las comodidades de un palacio.

Jaken, que estaba parado aparentemente ignorado a un lado, estaba impresionado. En los cientos de años que le había servido al Señor Sesshomaru, nunca había visto una mirada tan intensa proveniente de él. Usualmente lo único que reflejaban sus ojos era la frialdad que tanto lo caracterizaba, y de no ser así, ira o irritación. Pero nunca una así. Si no conociera a su amo bien, fácilmente podría decir que era una mirada de cariño. Pero no. Se trataba del Señor Sesshomaru. Era imposible que alguien como _él_ sintiera cariño por alguien como _ella_. ¿No?

Rin se sentía un poco tímida al verse bajo la mirada escrutadora de su amo, haciendo que sus mejillas se tintaran de un suave rosa. Pero también se sentía feliz de que su amo por fin le prestara la atención que ella deseaba. No es que él la desatendiera o la ignorara, pero usualmente él nunca la miraba con tanta atención, como si quisiera absorber cada uno de sus detalles.

Finalmente, como saliendo de un trance, Sesshomaru se obligó a si mismo a volver a controlar sus emociones. De igual modo, no era como si Rin fuera a desaparecer. _Aunque_ , su irritante conciencia le recordó, _ya no sera mi Rin_.

-Nos vamos-dijo sin más preámbulos, dándose la vuelta para volver a recorrer el mismo camino por tercera vez en ese día.

* * *

Después tantos años (literalmente siglos) sirviéndole al Señor Sesshomaru, los habitantes del palacio ya estaban acostumbrados a la excentricidad que a veces tenía. Nadie comentó nada cuando ordenó que desmantelaran el jardín de su madre, ni cuando hizo que su futón quedara en contra de la pared, rompiendo así la estética de sus recámaras; tampoco nadie objetó cuando se iba por mucho tiempo sin ningún motivo, a veces por años; ninguno comentó nada cuando ordenaba explícitamente quien debía preparar sus comidas o limpiar sus recámaras.

Pero definitivamente, todos debieron morderse la lengua para no comentar nada sobre la niña que ahora traía con él.

En un principio, cuando sintieron el aura de un humano, todos creían que se trataba de algún estúpido que no sabía a quien pertenecía esos terrenos. Después, cuando sintieron que el aura del Señor Sesshomaru lo acompañaba, llegaron a pensar que se trataba de alguna víctima de su Señor. Pero, finalmente, cuando se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una pequeña niña, ya nadie sabía que pensar. ¿Cual era el motivo por el que el Señor Sesshomaru estaba acompañado de una niña humana que probablemente aún no llegaba ni a los 10 años?

Al comienzo, la niña se veía bastante tímida e intimidada al notar que todos la observaban con curiosidad, e incluso algunos con desprecio. Pero después de unos minutos, su personalidad alegre y extrovertida salió a flote y empezó a presentarse a todo aquel que se le atravesase en el camino, para consternación de los youkai. ¿Quien era esa niña? Era extraño que una humana se sintiera tan cómoda rodeada de seres que podrían matarla con solo mover un dedo.

A pesar de que todos tenían muchas preguntas respecto a la nueva inquilina (porque, al parecer, estaba ahí para quedarse), nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún cuestionamiento a su Señor. Si la niña estaba ahí debía ser por algún motivo... ¿No?

A pesar de que escuchó los rumores, Aika debía ver primero a la niña para creerlo de verdad. ¿Una humana? ¡¿Pero como?! Se trataba del Señor Sesshomaru, quien era reconocido por su desprecio a los humanos, al fin y al cabo. ¿Que le había llevado a tener bajo su cuidado una niña humana?

Así que cuando fue llamada al despacho del Señor Sesshomaru, fue allá sin demora, sin saber muy bien que esperarse.

Aika no podía salir de su sorpresa. Estaba esperando alguna niña youkai hija de algún otro Señor importante, no una _humana_. Sin embargo, una vez superado el primer impacto, no podía negar que se trataba de una niña encantadora. A pesar de que venía sucia y despeinada, tenía una belleza inocente y natural que podía robar el corazón hasta al más frió youkai (al parecer, el Señor Sesshomaru era una muestra viva de ello). Además, tenía sobre su cabeza una corona de flores que parecía ser hecha por ella misma (no podía imaginarse a Jaken y mucho menos al Señor Sesshomaru tejiendo flores) que acentuaba aún más su olor floral.

-Rin, ella es Aika. Si necesitas algo, debes pedircelo a ella. Está encargada de tu cuidado-dijo el Señor Sesshomaru, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo un pergamino que reconoció como la lista de tutores que ella misma le había entregado esa tarde-. Aika, dale un baño y busca ropa adecuada.

-Si, Señor Sesshomaru-respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo, antes de que la niña se girara hacia Aika.

-¡Hola! Soy Rin-se presentó dándole una gran sonrisa desdentada.

 _Parece tan despreocupada_ , pensó Aika, _como si estuviera hablando con otro ser humano y no con un youkai._

-Y yo soy Aika, Rin-sama-respondió Aika con una inclinación. La niña parecía bastante confundida por los formalismos-. Por favor, acompáñeme.

Para su sorpresa, Rin agarró su mano con confianza, ignorando las afiladas garras que estaban a milímetros de su piel. ¿Como lo hacia?

-¡Vamos!-exclamó y empezó a arrastrarla. Para ser una niña, tenía bastante fuerza.

Aika ya estaba planeando todas las cosas que iba a enseñarle. Confiaba en que en menos de un año, con ayuda de los tutores, convertirían a la niña en una dama sin romper ese espíritu que podía ver inclúso con tan solo haberla conocido un minuto. Iba a ser un gran reto, pero no imposible.

Después de haberla calmado e indicarle que fueran a un paso más lento, Aika la guió a la habitación que las criadas le habían preparado unas horas atrás. En el camino, hizo todo lo posible por ignorar las miradas que todos les dirigían. Sabía que perdería el respeto de muchos por cuidar de un humano, pero no podía ignorar las ordenes del Señor Sesshomaru. Además, la niña era bastante agradable, así que sería un trabajo más ameno. Solo podía esperar que tarde o temprano los demás abrieran un poco más sus mentes y pudieran aceptar a la niña.

* * *

Rin estaba bastante confundida, aunque intentaba ocultarlo. Cuando habían llegado, el Señor Sesshomaru le había explicado que aquel palacio era suyo y que se quedarían ahí, pero no dijo cuando tiempo. _Eso no importa_ , pensó, _con tal de que permanezca junto al Señor Sesshomaru, no importa_.

El palacio estaba lleno de youkais que la miraban raro. Hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlos, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco intimidada. Inconscientemente, sabía que el único motivo por el cual no la mataban era porque estaba junto al Señor Sesshomaru. La única que no la había mirado de esa manera era la hermosa mujer que la acompañaba ahora, llamada Aika. Ella inmediatamente se ganó su confianza, aún sin saber porqué.

Aika la llevó a una habitación gigantesca (o por lo menos para ella era así). Era casi el triple del tamaño de lo que había sido su hogar antes de conocer al Señor Sesshomaru, aunque el mobiliario era, como en casi toda la decoración japonesa, bastante sencillo: solo tenía un futón, un tocador, Un espejo de cuerpo completo,un pequeño escritorio y un armario. Había otro shoji, pero no sabía a donde dirigía éste, y una ventana (más bien un balcón), que daba a lo que suponía había sido un jardín anteriormente, pero ahora estaba casi vacío y lleno de malas hiervas.

-Esta es su habitación, lady Rin-indicó Aika.

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamó Rin con incredulidad. Nunca había tenido tanto espació para su uso personal, aparte del bosque, claro.

Aika le dirigió una linda sonrisa mientras asentía, conmovida por la emoción de la niña.

Rin salió corriendo con la intención de tirarse sobre el futón, en algún tipo de celebración, pero Aika le alcanzó a agarrar suavemente del hombro haciendo un pequeño sonido de desaprobación.

-Antes de que pueda descanzar, primero tenemos que sacar toda esa suciedad de usted, lady Rin-indicó mientras señalaba sus manos y pies sucios.

Rin hizo un mohín, con la esperanza de que Aika le dejara disfrutar un poco de sus nuevas pertenencias, pero la mujer parecía indiferente de su cara de perrito. Lanzando un dramático suspiro, Rin aceptó de mala gana seguir a Aika, quien la dirigió hacia la misteriosa puerta que ahora suponía dirigía a algún tipo de baño.

Nuevamente, Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El lugar, al igual que todo el palacio en sí, era mucho más grande de lo que se imaginaba. Una gran tina que fácilmente podría albergar a más de diez personas se encontraba en el centro de la sala. Aún destilaba vapor, por lo que suponía que acababa de ser llenada para ella. No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir apreciando el baño porque Aika la interrumpió.

-Ahora, permítame ayudarla a desvestirse, lady Rin.

Aunque un poco incómoda, Rin le permitió que le destara el obi y retirara la yukata. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había ayudado a darse un baño, y aún no se sentía muy comoda dejando que una mujer que conocía de hace 15 minutos lo hiciera. Después de eso, ella le ayudó a entrar en la bañera ya que ésta era muy alta para Rin, dejándola remojando finalmente en el agua caliente.

Rin se dejó relajar en el asiento, sintiendo como Aika le mojaba y empezaba a lavar y desenredar el cabello. La última persona que había hecho todo eso por ella había sido su propia madre, a excepción de las muy raras ocasiones en las que Jaken le había ayudado a peinarse (y eso que era solo porque el Señor Sesshomaru se lo ordenaba).

Finalmente, gracias al agua caliente rodeándola y las suaves caricias en su cabeza, su cuerpo se fue relajando poco a poco hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida apoyada contra el borde de la bañera.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, cuando Rin volvió a despertar, ya era de día. Se encontraba en el futón e su habitación, vestida con una yukata de un blanco casi imposible, aunque le quedaba un poco grande. La luz del sol se colaba por la ventaba y caía sobre su cuerpo, como un despertador natural. Lo más seguro es que si no hubiese sido por eso, hubiera seguido durmiendo por algunas horas más.

Casi como si fuera planeado, Aika entró en la habitación acompañada por otras dos criadas. Una de ellas traía el una baneja y otra una caja de madera plana.

-Buenos días, lady Rin-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo inclinándose. Rin se sonrojó un poco, aún sin acostumbrarse del todo a que la tratasen con ese formalismo.

-Ellas son Sora y Kai. Ellas serán sus doncellas de ahora en adelante-Aika señaló a las dos mujeres que la acompañaban.

Sora se arrodilló a su lado y le djó la bandeja. Era el desayuno, obviamente, que consistía en sopa de miso, un cuenco de arroz blanco y té. Mientras que Sora servía el té en una linda taza de porcelana, Rin observó como Kai abría la caja que llevaba y sacaba de él un kimono color azul y lo colgaba en un soporte del que no se había fijado el día anterior que se encontraba al lado del armario. Una vez colgado, Rin pudo apreciar mejor el diseño de flores color rosa que estaba en la parte de abajo y las largas mangas que llegaban casi al piso. Kai también sacó un largo obi del mismo tono que las flores y también lo puso en el soporte. En toda su vida, Rin nunca había visto una prenda tan hermosa, sin contar con las del Señor Sesshomaru.

-Las mangas son un poco ostentosas para usarlas un día normal como hoy, pero es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando-mencionó Aika al ver la atención de Rin sobre el kimono-. Lo más probable es que le quede un poco grande, pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar. Hoy mismo vamos a ver a la costurera para que le haga un vestuario a su medida.

-¿Es para mi?-preguntó Rin con sorpresa. Ella había pensado que iba a volver a utilizar su yukata de cuadros naranja.

-¿Para quien creía que era?-preguntó Aika con diversión-. Ahora desayune antes de que se enfríe. Por cierto, el Señor Sesshomaru estaba n poco enojado porque usted no se presentó al desayuno, pero yo le expliqué que se encontraba muy cansada del viaje y pareció calmarse

Rin casi no prestó atención a lo último que dijo, ya que estaba observando con angustia el desayuno que estaba servido frente a ella.

-¿Que le sucede, lady Rin?-preguntó Aika con preocupación-. ¿Acaso el desayuno no es de su gusto? Puedo pedirle al cocinero que prepare lo que usted quiera.

Rin suspiró y haló de la manga del kimono de Aika para que se agachara junto a ella para poder susurrarle algo al oído, sin saber que todas ahí podían escuchar cada sonido de la habitación gracias a sus sentidos youkai. Después de escuchar lo que la niña tenía que decir, Aika le sonrió con dulzura.

-No se preocupe, lady Rin. Yo le enseñaré.

Rin tenía las mejillas rojas al tener que confesar que no sabía comer con palillos. Cuando sus padres murieron estaba en el proceso de aprendizaje, pero una vez ellos se fueron no había nadie dispuesto a enseñarle, y una vez comenzada su travesía con el Señor Sesshomaru aquella no había sido una preocupación, ya que era contadas las veces en las que siquiera comía en un plato.

Así que Aika se dedicó a indicarle pacientemente la manera correcta de coger los palillos mientras Sora y Kai limpiaban la habitación sin decir una palabra. Una vez Rin terminó de desayunar, haciendo prometer a Aika que seguirían sus lecciones después, Rin se levantó del futón con animo renovado y ganas de vestir aquel precioso kimono.

Muy pronto, Rin se encontró rodeada por las tres mujeres, todas emocionadas por vestirle. Primero le quitaron la yukata para dormir, dejándola desnuda frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Rin se vio mas limpia de lo que había estado en toda su vida, con el cabello negro cayendo por su espalda como una cortina suave y sedosa.

Al final, Rin vestía tres capas de ropa: ropa interior blanca, una yukata rosa y el kimono. A pesar de que era mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrada a vestir, no le molestaba tanto como el obi. Estaba costumbrada a simplemente atarse una tela alrededor de su cintura, no 2 metros de tela pesara envuelta y anudada. Sentía que apenas si podía respirar, mucho menos caminar, por lo que empezó a hacer algunos pucheros para ver si podía lograr convencer a Aika de que le devolviera su yukata de cuadros naranja y la dejara tranquila, pero nuevamente Aika ignoraba su rostro mientras se agachaba frente a ella para ponerle unos tabi mientras hablaba.

-Sé que es incómodo, pero después de un tiempo te acostumbraras. Puede llegar el día en el que uses un junihitoe, y te aseguro que extrañarás el día en el que solo usabas tres capas-dijo ella, mientras que Sora y Kai soltaban algunas risitas, recordando también la primera vez que habían usado un obi.

La hicieron sentarse frente al tocador para recogerle el cabello en un moño y finalmente adornarlo con un accesorio de flores de sakura.

Cuando terminaron, Rin se olvidó momentáneamente de su incomodidad mientras se observaba en el espejo. No parecía ella, y no sabía si era algo que le gustara o no. La niña frente a ella parecía la hija de algún señor importante o algo así. Las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio observándola, sabiendo que se trataba de un momento importante. Finalmente, después de apreciarse por unos segundos, Rin se dio la vuelta.

-¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Sesshomaru se encontraba nuevamente en su despacho, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Ya había terminado de revisar la lista de tutores de Rin, y enviado las cartas correspondientes para llamar a los que le parecieron los más adecuados para el puesto.

Finalmente, resignándose a empezar de una vez todo el trabajo que se había acumulado en los últimos años, mandó a llamar a Seiya. El día anterior parecía bastante ansioso por hablar con él, así que suponía que había algún asunto urgente.

A los pocos minutos Seiya apareció por la puerta, haciendo una reverencia. Nuevamente parecía nervioso, como si estuviera a punto de entregar una mala noticia. Nuevamente, traía solo un rollo de pergamino.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?-preguntó Sesshomaru, con ganas de saber de una vez por todas cual era aquel asunto que parecía inquietar al hombre tanto.

Seiya se paró y empezó a retorcerse las manos, obviamente nervioso e incomodo.

-Buenos día, mi Señor. Verá, hace unos meses llegó está carta...

-Déjate de rodeos. ¿Que es lo que dice la carta?-espetó Sesshomaru sin paciencia alguna.

Aquella era la pregunta que Seiya tanto temía, por lo que se demoró unos segundos más en responder, pero finalmente dijo:

-El Señor Mamoru está muy enfermo y desea que su unión con su hija, lady Chihiro, se realice lo más pronto posible.

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo. Técnicamente se trata todo de la llegada de Rin al palacio, pero la verdad me gustó mucho como quedó. En el siguiente capítulo ya se empezará a desarrollar toda la trama.**

 **La verdad tuve que hacer bastante investigación sobre la cultura japonesa tradicional para hacer este capítulo, de ahí el que me haya demorado un poco en subirlo. Me disculpo con anterioridad por cualquier error que haya cometido. También debo decir que mi beta, por motivos personales, no pudo revisar este capítulo, por lo que es posible que haya errores ortográficos o gramaticales.**

 **No se olviden de comentar que tal les pareció, y si tienen alguna recomendación.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Jardín

En un principio, Sesshomaru no dijo nada. Solamente se quedó observando a Seiya fijamente, como retándolo a que le dijera que era solo una broma. Sin embargo, al ver que Seiya no parecía que iba a retractarse de lo que acababa de decir, alargó la mano para que él le pasara la dichosa carta. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras Sesshomaru leía la carta, la cual decía lo mismo que le había dicho Seiya pero con palabras mucho más trabajadas.

Sesshomaru, a pesar de que su cara era la misma máscara fría que siempre traía puesta, no sabía como sentirse. Él siempre había sido consciente del acuerdo matrimonial que había hecho su madre desde que él era solo un cachorro, pero nunca se había puesto a meditar sobre eso. Para él era solo un evento muy lejano que lo más probable es que al final no sucediera. Nunca había sentido esa ridícula necesidad que parecían tener todos de casarse y engendrar un heredero, pero tampoco rechazaba la idea por completo.

Solo había visto a la mujer una vez, y por un corto periodo de tiempo, hacía muchos años. En aquel entonces ambos tenían la apariencia y mentalidad de un par de adolescentes de 13 años, aunque ya tenían por lo menos 400, por lo que en realidad ninguno había demostrado mucho interes en el otro. Sus madres, finalmente rindiendose de intentar que ambos pasaran tiempo a solas, se resignaron a que las cosas iban a pasar al ritmo que ellos eligieran. Si fuera decision de esas dos, la union se habría realizado muchos años atras.

Sesshomaru recordaba a Chihiro como una muchacha hermosa y con caracter, sin temor alguno de decir lo que pensaba, pero demasiado manipuladora para su gusto.

* * *

Flashback:

 _Sesshomaru caminaba con fastidio hacia los jardines frontales, con el objetivo de conocer a la que se suponía iba a ser su futura compañera. La idea era que ellos dos se conocieran en un una reunión formal, con sus padres presentes, pero aquella reunion ya se había realizado y el no había aparecido. No tenía ningun deseo de conocer a lo que creía sería una niña estúpida y vanidosa, por mucho que su madre insistiera. Sin embargo, su madre le amenazó con prohibirle entrenar con su padre por un año si no hacía por lo menos el esfuerzo de conocerla._

 _Fue así como se encontró en esa situación tan incómoda, buscando a la dichosa niña por todos los jardines. Como aún no la conocía en persona, no sabía como olía y no podía rastrearla, cosa que le irritaba aún más._

 _Finalmente la encontró junto a un estanque, rodeada por varías damas de compañía que se deshacian en halagos hacía su señora, casi sin darse cuenta de que ella no les prestaba la mas mínima atención mientras observaba distraídamente los petalos de flores que flotaban en el agua. A pesar de su aversión hacía la niña, no pudo evitar quedarse a apresiar la forma en la que su cabello caía libremente por su espalda hasta los muslos, ni la manera en que sus ojos violeta resaltaban gracias a su kimono, del mismo color. Sesshomaru se quedó analizándola por varios minutos, sin salir de su escondite detrás de un arbol._

 _A pesar de que no podía negar que era bonita, sus facciones inexpresivas le hicieron desear no haber salido del palacio en un principio. De algúna manera, le recordaba a él mismo, cosa que no le agradaba. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar al palacio, al fin y al cabo podría sobrevivir a un año sin entrenar, cuando ella habló._

 _-Espiar es de mala educación, ¿Lo sabías? Casi como negarte a conocer a la futura compañera elegída por tus padres-dijo con una voz demasiado profunda que no concordaba con su aspecto delicado y femenino._

 _Sesshomaru, al hallarse atrapado, no tuvo mas remedio que salir de su escondite y enfrentar cara a cara a Chihiro. Las damas de compañía callaron su parloteo, observando a muchacho con curiosidad._

 _-En realidad, fuiste elegida solo por Haha-ue, no por mis dos padres-le corrigió Sesshomaru con el mismo tono inexpresivo con el que ella le había hablado._

 _Chihiro se limitó a observarlo, analizándolo de la misma manera en la que él lo había hecho. Sesshomaru se quedó parado firmemente, negandose a sentirse intimidado por esos ojos escrutadores._

 _-Asi que tu eres Sesshomaru. Eres más apuesto de lo que me esperaba-dijo finalmente._

 _-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti-respondió él, sin sentirse alagado._

 _Las damas de compañía soltaron algúnas risitas tontas, apresiando el cumplido hacia su señora incluso mas que ella misma._

 _El silencio entre ellos dos cayó por varios minutos, con el sonido de las voces de las otras tres mujeres susurrando de fondo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Chihiro retomando su tarea de observar el agua. Finalmente, harto de quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada, Sesshomaru se dió la vuelta para poder irse de una buena vez. Al fin y al cabo, ya había cumplido con la orden de su madre: conocer a la niña. Sin embargo, nuevamente esa voz le paro._

 _-Ven y sientate aqui conmigo-prácticamente le ordenó._

 _-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no-respondió él entre dientes, con rabia de sentirse ordenado, y retomando su camino._

 _-Sería una lástima que le dijera a lady Irazue que su hijo se comportó de una manera grosera conmigo, ¿No crees?-dijo ella lentamente, sin levantar su mirada del estanque._

 _Dandose la vuelta lentamente y con sus ojos irradiando ira, Sesshomaru la miró fijamente._

 _-¿Estás intentando manipularme de esa manera en mi propia casa?-prácticamente gruñó._

 _-Solo quiero conocer al hombre con el cual supuestamente voy a compartir el resto de mi vida, pero parece ser que él no quiere hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por hacer lo mismo. ¿Puedes culparme?-respondió Chihiro, esta vez devolviendole la mirada con la misma intensidad._

 _Ambos estuvieron en esa batalla de miradas por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos queriendo perder. Pero al final, al ver que ella no se iba a rendir y encontrado la situación ridícula, Sesshomaru finalmente se dió la vuelta y se fue al palacio nuevamente._

 _Finalmente, Chihiro no le dijo nada a lady Irazue, y como él había cumplido con lo que le había dicho, su madre no tuvo ningun motivo por el cual castigar a su hijo. Sin embargo, de ahí en adelante Sesshomaru se negó rotúndamente a volver a complacer a su madre volviendo a buscar a Chihiro, sin importar cuanto lo amenazara. Dos días después, Chihiro y sus madres, el Señor Mamuro y la Señora Kumiko, dejaron el palacio de vuelta al suyo propio._

 _Unas pocas semanas después, Sesshomaru recibió una carta de parte de Chihiro, reconociendo que había actuado de una manera inapropiada y pidiendole que la perdonara por eso. Sesshomaru, siguiendo el protocolo, le envió una respuesta aceptando sus disculpas. Aunque aún le tenía resentimiento por lo sucedido, tenía que reconocer que las palabras de la niña sonaban sinceras._

* * *

Sesshomaru se hallaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero notó cuando Seiya se retiraba discretamente del despacho, para darle privacidad.

-Envíale una carta al Señor Mamoru, diciendo que son bienvenidos a venir cuando le parezca conveniente para discutir en persona sobre el compromiso-ordenó Sesshomaru, volviendo a actuar como si todo eso no le afectara en nada.

-Si, mi Señor-respondió rápidamente Seiya, para finalmente irse con una inclinación.

Al encontrarse solo, Sesshomaru se permitió soltar un suspiro de frustración. Ese no era el momento adecuado para tener una nueva obligación. Ya suficiente tenía con Rin como para que llegara una mujer que reclamara toda su atención.

Pensó por un largo tiempo en algúna manera de safarse de esa. No era común de él huir de sus responsabilidades, eso sonaba más a Inuyasha, pero simplemente no podía hacerse a la idea de que en su unión con Chihiro se realizaría tan pronto. Sin embargo, simplemente no encontró escapatoria, aparte de negociar muy civilizadamente con el Señor Mamoru. Éste era un aliado político muy importante para el Oeste, y no podía darse el lujo de perderlo por algo tan trivial como una mujer.

Finalmente, queriendo olvidarse momentaneamente de todo ese lío, se levantó y se encaminó hacia los jardines. De algúna manera, sabía que estar ahí le ayudaría a cortar el hilo de pensamientos que tenía.

Y así fue, no por el motivo que esperaba, pero si mucho mas placentero. Rin se encontraba en medio del jardín, tal y como el la había imaginado el día anterior: recogiendo flores.

La verdad, si no hubiese sido por el olor, Sesshomaru no la hubiese reconocido. No es que la niña estuviera todo el tiempo sucia, ya que cada vez que se encontraban con algún arrollo le pedía permiso para lavarse, pero nunca había visto su rostro tan limpio. Además, habían sido contadas las ocuaciones en la había visto con algo que no fuera su yukata a cuadros (en realidad, una sola vez, que fue cuando se conocieron) y su cabello atado a un lado, por lo que verla con el kimono azul y el cabello en un moño tambien fue una grata al parecer, para la niña no era tan grato, porque a pesar de tener una sonrisa en sus labios, podía ver fácilmente la incomodidad en su rostro.

Aika se encontraba sentada cerca de ahí junto con dos criadas de las cuales no recordaba su nombre, hablando entre ellas pero siempre con un ojo puesto en Rin.

Sesshomaru se acerco desapercibidamente, hasta quedar justo detrás de la niña, que disimuladamente intentaba aflojar un poco el obi rosa que traía puesto. Sesshomaru se rió internamente por eso.

-Dudo que debas hacer eso-dijo Sesshomaru agachandose para quedar justo junto a su oido, haciendo que la niña soltara un pequeño grito y se sobresaltara.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!-exclamó Rin al ver quien había sido el intruso, esta vez con una sonrisa verdadera.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada y tan solo acaricio levemente el cabello de la niña, con cuidado de no arruinar el moño. Rin cerró los ojos por un segundo, claramente feliz por el breve contacto. Sesshomaru a veces se sorprendí por como la niña se ponía feliz por cosas tan simples como una caricia en el cabello, pero luego recordaba que se trataba de Rin, y ella era capaz de encontrar la felicidad en cualquier cosa.

Rin, quien estaba acostumbrada a su silencio, no hizo nada para forzar la conversación. En cambio, le alargó la mano que sujetaba un lindo ramo de flores color azul, como ella siempre hacía. Y, siguiendo la rutina, Sesshomaru las recibió sin ninguna palabra. Anteriormente, cuando ella le daba regalos de ese tipo, el cumplía con recibirlas, pero después las dejaba abandonadas en el bosque. Ella obviamente sabía eso, pero parecía contentarse con el simple hecho de que las recibiera. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraban en un lugar fijo, y aquellas flores probablemente decorarían por un tiempo el florero olvidado que tenía en sus recámaras.

Sesshomaru se limitó a observar a Rin mientras ella se seguía divirtiendo por unos cuantos minutos, mienras que con sus manos jugueteaba con los tallos de las flores que ella le había dado. Sin embargo, a pesar de que intentaba concentrarse en la voz de la niña que estaba cantando frente a él, su mente se desviaba siempre hacia lady Chihiro. Siendo completamente honesto, realmente no creía que el Señor Mamoru estuviera tan enfermo. Al fin y al cabo, él tambien era un youkai, y por ende era inmune a la gran mayoría de las enfermedades. Pero entonces, ¿Porque adelantar el compromiso?

-Rin-llamó Aika desde la base del arbol en el que estaba sentada, observando con curiosidad el ramo de flores que Sesshomaru tenía en su mano-, ya tuviste suficiente diversión por hoy. Ya es hora de que vayamos a visitar a la costurera.

Rin colocó un puchero e intentó convencer a Aika de que le permitiera pasar más tiempo con su Señor en el jardín, pero el propio Sesshomaru le ordenó que fuera con Aika. A pesar de que realmente tenía ganas de estar con la compañía de la niña, no debía permitirse tener deseos tan superficiales y estúpidos. Ya se estaba dando cuenta de lo dependiente que se estaba convirtiendo de Rin, y eso, aunque no lo acepatar, le estaba asustando.

El grupo de mujeres se fueron, no sin antes hacer una inclunación de respeto hacía su Señor, dejando a Sesshomaru solo con la compañía de sus pensamientos, que nuevamente se desviaban a Chihiro.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas desde que Sesshomaru volvió a las comodidades de su palacio. Para él, todo se había vuelto muy monótono y rutinario, llegando a ser aburrido, como siempre que estaba ahí. Afortunadamente (y un poco desafortunada, también), el Oeste era un territorio muy pacífico, y por el momento no se llevaba a cabo batalla o confrontamiento alguno con ningún vecino, por lo que las obligaciones de Sesshomaru se limitaban demasiado. Era eso, junto con el tiempo diario que siempre reservaba para Rin, en lo que gastaba sus días.

Por el contrario, Rin creía que nunca había pasado un mes tan agitado. Al final de cada día terminaba agotada, con apenas energía suficiente como para cambiarse y no quedarse dormida directamente. Tres días después de su llegada, le presentaron a dos personas como sus profesores.

La primera era Akira. Su sangre youkai era muy obvia gracias a su cabello azul brillante (Rin tenía la teoría de que brillaba incluso en la oscuridad) y su piel tambien ligeramente azulada. Se trataba de una mujer bastante estricta, pero al mismo tiempo agradable. Ella era la que se encargada de enseñarle a leer y escribir, para disgusto de Rin.

Obviamente, Rin no tenía la mas mínima idea de leer o escribir, aunque, debido a la época tampoco era nada raro. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru había insistido en que eso era algo extremadamente básico si deseaba encajar un poco en su vida, y como Rin era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por estar al lado de su Señor, ella estaba intentandolo.

"Intentar" era la palabra correcta, porque por mucho que se esforzara, sus avances en esa asignatura eran casi nulos, haciendo que tanto ella como Akira se frustraran. Incluso Sesshomaru, comportandose de una manera muy poco propia de él, una tarde se sentó a su lado en su habitación e intentó ayudarle, pero no consiguó más que la niña pudiera escribir su nombre.

Su otro maestro era Tora, y él se encargaba de impartirle matemáticas básicas. El rostro de Youkai estaba cubierto por una serie de rayas, parecidas a las de un tigre. Curiosamente, a Rin le iba mucho mejor en esa asignatura que en la otra.

Finalmente, su última maestra era la misma Aika, quien le enseñaba etiqueta y modales youkai. Estas eran las clases más duras porque, a diferencia de las otras dos, parecía que fueran todo el tiempo. Inclúso si no estuvieran en la hora acordada, Aika siempre la reñía por la manera en la que se sentaba o por usar un lenguaje no adecuado, haciendo que la niña estuviera tensa todo el tiempo.

Aparte de todo eso, Rin iba adaptandose muy bien en el palacio. Los youkai poco a poco empezaron a perder el recelo hacia la niña (no sin sus cuantas excepciones, claro), dandose cuenta de que era de esas personas que podían contagiar su felicidad a cualquiera. Gracias a los ramos de flores que ella siempre dejaba en los floreros antes vacios y su alegre (aunque desafinada) voz improvisando canciones ingeniosas, el paacio estaba dejando de ser el lugar frio y callado que siempre había sido.

Sin embargo, el lugar preferido de Rin era su jardín personal. Cuando apenas había llegado, el lugar estaba vacío y sin vida, pero gracias a la ayuda de varios de los jardineros del palacio y ella misma, el lugar podía ser comparado con un paraiso. Miaras donde miraras estaba lleno de color y vida, todos los arboles, flores y otras plantas resaltaban cada una a su manera. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran los cerezos que se encontraban justo en el centro, de un tamaño y color que hubiera sido imposible de no haber sido por la magia de los jardineros, que eran algún tipo de youkai de la naturaleza. Usualmente, cuando Rin se encontraba abrumada por todos los cambios que había sufrido su vida en el último mes, ella iba a esos cerezos y se sentaba en sus raices, recordando amorosamente el momento en el que su Señor le había obsequiado ese jardín.

* * *

Flashback:

 _Rin se encontraba en su habitación practicando un poco su escritura. O bueno, eso intentaba, porque se distraía constantemente observando con un poco de tristeza el balcón que tenía el shoji cerrado, impidiendo que la luz solar entrara. Llevaba así cerrado desde hacía varios días, y Aika le había prohibido que la abriera. De igual modo, hubiera sido imposible para la niña hacerlo, porque, de alguna manera que desconocía, ésta se encontraba sellada sin darle ninguna posibilidad siquiera de echar una ojeada._

 _Lo extraño es que muchas de las ventanas y balcones del palacio se encontraban en la misma situación. Después de pensar en el misterio varios días, Rin había llegado a la conclusión de que todas aquellas ventanas tenían algo en común: todas daban justo al jardín abandonado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en ese jardín?_

 _Justo en ese momento, Sesshomaru se abrió paso por la habitación, haciendo que Rin sacudiera su cabeza y dejara de divagar tanto._

 _-¡Señor Sesshomaru!-exclamo alegremente la niña, como siempre hacía cada vez que lo veía, levantándose animadamente. Hizo el ademan de querer saltar sobre él para abrazarlo, pero conociendo a su Señor, aquella muestra de afecto no sería bien recibida._

 _Sesshomaru solo inclinó levemente la cabeza, dándole a entender que había reconocido su saludo._

 _-Rin, acompáñame-ordenó, pero con un tono de voz mucho más suave que hacía que sonara más como una petición. El pensamiento hizo que Sesshomaru se reprendiera mentalmente. El no le debía pedirle nada a nadie, menos a una niña._

 _Sin mas demora, Sesshomaru salió de la habitación sin siquiera detenerse a escuchar la respuesta de la niña. Ésta, obviamente, lo siguió feliz de poder pasar tiempo con su Señor, a pesar de que prácticamente tenía que seguirlo corriendo, ya que una zancada de él eran como tres pasos de ella._

 _No después de mucho tiempo, se detuvieron frente a una puerta que, Rin inquirió por la luz que se alcanzaba a filtrar por el shoji, daba al exterior. Curiosamente, ésta puerta era mucho más ornamentada que cualquier otra de la casa, excluyendo la entrada principal. El panel del shoji se encontraba pintado como si fuera un lienzo, representando unas hermosas flores y varios kanji que Rin aún no sabía interpretar._

 _Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, Sesshomaru deslizó la puerta, dejandole ver a Rin lo que tanto le habían ocultado: Lo que antes era un terreno casi valdío y muerto, ahora se encontraba lleno de vida y colores. La sola imagen hizo que la respiración de Rin fallara brevemente. ¿Cómo era posible que el jardín tuviera un cambio tan radical en tan solo unos días? Supuso que tendría que ver con algún tipo de magia o poder, pero eso no le quitaba lo grandioso al jardín._

 _No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó parada como tonta observando embelesada el jardín, pero Sesshomaru interrumpió sus pensamientos diciendo:_

 _-Este antes era el jardín privado de mi madre. Una vez ella abandonó el palacio, el jardín fue deshabilitado por falta de uso. Ahora, te pertenece a ti._

 _Por un momento, Rin no pudo captar del todo sus palabras. Pero, cuando finalmente lo hizo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que hacer lo que quería cuando estaban en su habitación: Saltar sobre él para darle un abrazo. Y cuando se refería a "abrazarlo" era solamente a sus piernas, que era todo lo que alcanzaba._

 _Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Sesshomaru podía sentir todo el agradecimiento que la niña le trasmitía con un simple abrazo, y estaba seguro de que Rin tambien podía sentir la auto-satisfacción de él por poder regalarle algo que le agradara a pesar de que no hacía ningún ademán de devolverle el abrazo. Eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de la niña: Puede que a veces hablara de más y fuera un poco irritante, pero no necesitaba de las palabras para trasmitir lo que ambos sentían. Ella podía leerlo de una manera que nadie más podía, ni siquiera su madre, que constantemente se quejaba de lo inexpresivo e insensible que era su hijo._

 _Después de unos segundos que, honestamente, ninguno de los dos querían que se acabaran, Rin se separó de él. A pesar de que todos en el palacio ya tenían bien claro que el Señor Sesshomaru le tenía un especial afecto a la niña humana, el seguía sin poder permitirse demostrar sus sentimientos de una manera tan pública. Por mucho que apreciara a Rin, no podía verse tan débil, y era una suerte que ella lo entendiera._

 _El resto de la tarde, Rin se la pasó explorando su regalo, mientras Sesshomaru la observaba a una distancia segura._

Fin de Flashback

* * *

Actualmente, Rin se encontraba en ese mismo lugar practicando su escritura. Le había pedido a Sora que trasladara su escritorio al jardín por esa tarde. Estaba segura de que le iría mejor si practicaba en un lugar al aire libre. Y tenía razón, porque gracias al silencio y paz que se respiraba en el jardín, pudo notar como sus kanjis mejoraban bastante.

Sin embargo, esa paz muy pronto se vio afectada cuando escuchó un revuelo en el interior de la casa. Al principio intentó ignorar cualquier cosa que lo causara, pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que su curiosidad la superaba. Con cierta dificultar se levantó del césped (seguía sin poder manejar del todo sus movimientos con el kimono) y se dirigió a la puerta que tanto le había gustado cuando la vio (ya podía identificar uno de los kanjis como su propio nombre).

Incluso antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Aika se le adelantó. Por primera vez, la mujer parecía alterada. Se notaba que intentaba mantener la compostura que siempre tenía, pero en su mirada y expresiones podía verse claramente que algo estaba sucediendo.

-¡Rin!-exclamó-. Tienes que ir a tu habitación, ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?-preguntó la niña con curiosidad, para después poner una cara de horror-¿Está... el Señor Sesshomaru bien?-eso último lo pregunto con miedo de que su Señor se encontrara herido de alguna manera. Después se regañó mentalmente, recordándose a sí misma que el Señor Sesshomaru era invencible.

-Él está en perfectas condiciones-respondió Aika. Rin podía ver como iba perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia-. Te responderé lo que quieras, pero primero debemos estar en tu habitación-sin embargo, Rin no parecía muy feliz de que la interrumpieran , porque estaba poniendo la cara que siempre hacía cuando iba a discutir algo (lo cual en realidad era raro, porque ella era una niña muy sumisa), por lo que Aika utilizó su último recurso para hacerlo por las buenas-. Es una orden del Señor Sesshomaru.

En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, Rin se dirigió a recoger sus cosas, pero Aika la apresuró diciéndole que después enviarían a alguien a recogerlas. Después de eso, ambas se dirigieron a paso rápido hacia las recamaras de Rin. En el camino, Rin pudo ver como todos los criados corrían de un lado a otro, llevando con ellos distintas bandejas y otros objetos. A pesar de que realmente tenía ganas de preguntar, Aika se negó a decir palabra alguna hasta que ambas estuvieran en la habitación.

Una vez ambas llegaron, Rin se fijó de que habían dos guardias en la puerta. Aika simplemente los ignoró y pasó de largo, empujando suavemente a Rin para que también entrara. Una vez ambas dentro, Aika cerró la puerta y las ventanas, dejándolas solo con la leve iluminación que traspasaba los paneles traslúcidos.

-¿Ahora si vas a decirme que está pasando?-preguntó Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru observó como los criados iban de un lado a otro, intentando servir en lo que pudieran a los nuevos invitados. No era nada extraño, ya que éstos eran increíblemente importantes. Incluso el propio Sesshomaru se sentía un poco intimidado (aunque nunca lo aceptaría ni a sí mismo) por ellos.

Observó con cierta cautela las tres elegantes formas que se alzaban frente a él. Se trataba de dos mujeres y un hombre, todos inu-youkai. Las dos mujeres eran casi idénticas, con la diferencia de que una parecía diez años mayor que la otra; incluso sus vestuarios (junihitoe) se parecían levemente, solo que la mayor utilizaba colores más brillantes. Ambas era tan hermosas y esbeltas que, incluso con las doce capas de ropa que llevaban, no se veían aplastadas bajo ellas, como la mayoría de las mujeres que tenían el lujo de vestir así. El hombre, por el contrario, parecía bastante decrépito, como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad terminal, aunque de igual modo se paraba con un buen porte (aunque se notaba que era forzado) y vestía con igual elegancia que las mujeres.

-Debe usted perdonarnos por presentarnos de una manera tan repentina, Lord Sesshomaru-dijo el hombre con voz rasposa.

-No tienes de que preocuparse, Señor Mamoru-dijo Sesshomaru, aunque en realidad estaba furioso porque irrumpieran en su palacio así como así. Odiaba comportarse de una manera tan respetuosa hacia alguien, como si éste fuera superior a él. Pero sabía que no podía perder un aliado tan importante y poderoso, aunque éste ya estuviera en su recta final-. Las puertas de mi hogar siempre estarán abiertas para usted y su familia.

-Me alegra oír eso-respondió el hombre-. Ahora, me gustaría ir al grano. Debemos discutir sobre su compromiso con mi hija: Chihiro.

Señaló a una de las mujeres, la más joven, quien simplemente se quedó observando a Sesshomaru con la misma frialdad que él la miraba.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí** **un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste mucho. Sé que es un poco más corto que el anterior, así que lo siento por eso. Tambien me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical que haya. Por favor, no se olviden de dejar un comentario, que eso siempre me alegra el día.**


	4. El Ataque

Rin se sentó de rodillas en su futón, esperando pacientemente que su tutora le explicara la situación. Lo que ella no sabía era que Aika estaba intentando buscar una explicación que tuviera sentido, pero la verdad ninguno de los habitantes del castillo (probablemente ni siquiera el propio Señor Sesshomaru) conocía el motivo de la visita del Señor Mamoru y su familia. Lo único que sabían era que él era un gran aliado del Señor Sesshomaru, y que éste último estaba comprometido con la única hija del primero. Lo más probable es que el hombre estuviera ahí para discutir algo sobre una de esas dos situaciones, pero no había manera de comprobarlo.

-Vinieron algunos visitantes al castillo de imprevisto. El Señor Sesshomaru no está muy seguro de que estos sean amigables con los humanos, por lo que ordenó que te quedaras protegida aquí.

Aika se había sorprendido gratamente cuando lo primero que hizo Sesshomaru fue asegurarse de la seguridad de Rin. A lo largo de estas semanas, se dio cuenta de que su Señor no protegía a la niña por algún tipo de obligación o pacto, sino que realmente éste sentía un gran afecto por ella , aunque sabía que lo más probable es que nunca lo aceptara. Había conocido al Señor Sesshomaru desde que éste apenas había nacido, y la verdad, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado y atento de alguien.

Rin, en algunos momentos de ocio que ambas compartían, le había llegado a narrar con su devoción infantil todas las veces que el Señor Sesshomaru la había salvado, incluso de la misma muerte y el infierno. Por la manera en la que ella se dirigía hacía su Señor, y en como interactuaba con él, era obvio para cualquiera que tuviera ojos que sentía un profundo y arraigado amor infantil por él.

Viendo que nuevamente se perdía en sus pensamientos, Aika se volvió a centrar en Rin. Se hallaba en la misma posición, como si estuviera digiriendo la situación. A veces se olvidaba de que era tan solo una niña, ya que usualmente se comportaba de una manera muy madura para su edad exceptuando las pocas veces que hacía un berrinche o tenía un capricho).

-¿Quiénes vinieron?-preguntó finalmente.

-Un amigo del Señor Sesshomaru-era mucho más fácil decirle que era un amigo que un aliado político, ya que debería explicar muchas más cosas. Aika dudó en decirlo, pero finalmente dijo-… Y su futura compañera.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron tanto que parecía que se iban a salir de sus cuencas.

-¡¿El Señor Sesshomaru tiene amigos?!-preguntó con sorpresa.

Aika estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada poco propia de ella al ver la inocencia de la niña, pero solo asintió con la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo parecido a "algo así".

Sin embargo, Rin se quedó pensando por varios segundos, como si hubiera algo que no tuviera sentido para ella. Aika esperó pacientemente a que Rin formulara su pregunta, como siempre hacía cuando ponía esa cara.

-¿Qué es una compañera?

Al principio no supo que contestar. Por un momento, se había olvidado que aquello era una costumbre exclusivamente youkai, y que los humanos no lo hacían. ¿Cómo explicárselo a una niña? Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, encontró su equivalente humano.

-Una compañera es una mujer que, como su propio nombre lo dice, acompañará al Señor Sesshomaru por el resto de su vida. Los humanos las llaman "esposas", pero una compañera es un poco más profundo que eso.

Nuevamente la cara de Rin volvió a poner la cara de sorpresa, pero no tuvo tiempo de realizar alguna pregunta porque de repente se oyó una gran conmoción por fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Aunque la reunión que se realizaba en el despacho de Sesshomaru era bastante tensa, Sesshomaru no podía evitar estar un poco distraído, ya que se estaba intentando concentrar en otra cosa. Lo único que hacía era observar directamente al Señor Mamoru mientras éste hablaba lastimosamente del veneno que recorría su cuerpo desde hacía ya varios meses, y de como su vida se había visto severamente acortada. Sabía que debía prestar atención, que no debía perder ninguna palabra de lo que le dijeran para ver si encontraba algo que usar a su beneficio, pero su preocupación por Rin no se lo permitía.

El día en el que conoció a Chihiro también había sucedido algo a lo que no le había prestado mucha atención en su momento, pero la presencia de Rin en su vida hacía las cosas muy diferentes: Cuando se adentraba en el palacio, casi echando humo por la furia que sentía por la que algún día sería su compañera, escuchó una serie de ruidos extraños. Cuando se asomó por una puerta, descubrió que aquellos sonidos eran los gemidos de dolor de una pobre humana, que se yacía desnuda sobre un charco de su propia sangre, acurrucada en posición fetal. Uno de los guardias que acompañaban al Señor Mamoru la pateaba en las costillas, mientras que otro la tocaba de una manera indebida. Ambos reían de una manera maliciosa.

A pesar de que a su edad Sesshomaru no era ignorante de la violencia y crueldad (ya había acompañado a su padre en varias de sus travesías, hasta el momento nunca había visto que alguien estuviera tan feliz de hacerlo. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, acudió a su padre, quien se puso furioso y paró el maltrato hacia la pobre mujer, finalmente dejándola ir libremente. A pesar de que cojeaba y estaba desnuda, la mujer corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que finalmente Sesshomaru no pudo olerla. Sesshomaru esperaba que su padre se enfureciera con el Señor Mamoru y exigiera que los guardias fueran castigados, pero lo único que hizo fue pedirle que por favor le pidiera a su guardia que se abstuviera de tener tales comportamientos en sus terrenos.

Solo fue unos años después que Sesshomaru realmente comprendió lo que había pasado. Su padre le había enseñado toda su vida que no lastimase a nadie a menos que éste se lo mereciera, pero al parecer él era de los pocos que tenían esa filosofía. En el reino del Señor Mamoru, consideraban que el simple hecho de ser un humano los hacía merecedores de maltrato, pensamientos que compartían la mayoría de youkais. Los guardias que le habían echo eso a la mujer lo hacían simplemente porque estaban aburridos.

Es por eso que ahora Sesshomaru intentaba esconder a Rin, aunque en realidad era tarea imposible: su olor se hallaba en todos los rincones del palacio, imposible de pasar por alto. Tenía dos motivos por el cual intentarlo: primero, y mas importante, la seguridad de Rin; no podía evitar poner a Rin en la situación de la otra mujer y sentir un leve y casi imperceptible escalofrió; y segundo, existía la posibilidad de que si el Señor Mamoru se enterara de que tenía una humana bajo su protección rompiera su alianza, cosa que en momentos de guerra le afectaría mucho.

Obligándose a si mismo a no seguir pensando en las terribles consecuencias de tener a una niña humana en su palacio, empezó a poner atención a la conversación (aunque en este punto ya casi parecía un monologo) que realmente le importaba: su compromiso con Chihiro.

-… Es por éste y otros motivos que he decidido adelantar la unión entre ustedes dos-dijo el Señor Mamoru, convencido de que Sesshomaru le había estado escuchando durante todo ese tiempo-. Aunque, claro está, "adelantar" no es la palabra correcta, ya que nunca se escogió ninguna fecha en específico. Es más, mi compañera y yo estábamos esperando que se desarrollara hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando ambos tuvieran un aproximado de 600 o 700 años.

-Así que, ¿ _usted_ fue el que tomo aquella decisión?-preguntó Sesshomaru levantando elegantemente una ceja.

-Bueno...-empezó Mamoru un poco nervioso. Por muy poderoso que fuera, era casi imposible no intimidarse con la mirada de Sesshomaru- técnicamente fui yo y mi compañera, e incluso se lo consultamos a lady Irasue antes de hacerlo algo oficial...

-¿Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarme primero a mi sobre eso?-preguntó nuevamente Sesshomaru, con un tono de voz cada vez más frío- ¿Se dignó siquiera a preguntarle a su hija su opinión sobre un tema que afectará su vida de una manera tan radical?

-Yo cumpliré con los deseos de mi padre, cualquiera que sea-respondió Chihiro, hablando por primera vez desde su llegada. Con el paso de los años, su voz se formó aún más profunda (pero no gruesa), contrastando con la delicadeza y feminidad de sus rasgos.

Sesshomaru nuevamente se quedó observándola, presionándola a que dijera la verdad. Sabía que si ella llegaba a dudar sobre el compromiso, los dos asunto. No era un secreto el amor que el Señor Mamoru profesaba por su hija, y cumpliría cualquiera de sus caprichos. Pero ella se veía segura de su palabra.

Sesshomaru no tuvo tiempo alguno de responder, porque escuchó algo que escuchó muchas veces a lo largo de esos últimos años, pero que de igual modo hizo que acudiera a su fuente como si fuera la primera vez: el grito de Rin.

Olvidándose por completo de los otros presentes en el despacho y sin decir alguna explicación, Sesshomaru se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Rin, tan rápido que ni siquiera Mamoru, con su visión de youkai, pudo verlo.

* * *

Durante sus viajes con el Señor Sesshomaru, Rin se había envuelto en situaciones peligrosas una infinidad de veces, por lo que en un principio no se asustó cuando escuchó algunos gritos y golpes por fuera del cuarto. Lo que en realidad le hizo inquietarse bastante fue el pánico en el que entró Aika, que de inmediato soltó un grito y se puso frente a ella, como intentando protegerla de cualquier cosa. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de reacciones frente a esas situaciones, ya que lo máximo que lograría sacar al Señor Sesshomaru es una leve dilatación de pupilas, y Jaken era histérico todo el tiempo.

En realidad Aika no estaba preocupada por su propia seguridad, sino por la de Rin. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que si algo le llegaba a pasar a la Rin ella terminaría con su cabeza clavada en una estaca, las personas que estaban por fuera estaban buscando a una humana, y muy poca atención le prestarán atención a Aika. De nuevo maldijo internamente la visita imprevista del Señor Mamoru. Si tan solo hubiesen dado un aviso de unos cuantos días, incluso horas, hubieran podido tener tiempo de esconder a Rin y camuflar su olor por todo el castillo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Tienen una humana ahí escondida, no es cierto?-escuchó que gritaba una voz masculina y ronca.

No hubo respuesta, solo sonidos demasiado violentos incluso para una mujer de miles de años como Aika, mucho más para Rin, que estaba tapándose los oídos intentando bloquearlos. No mucho tiempo después hubo un silencio casi absoluto, haciendo que Rin se relajara, pero Aika, por el contrario, adoptó una posición aún mas a la defensiva. Gracias a su desarrollado olfato, le era muy obvio quien había derrotado a quien.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, haciendo que el corazón de ambas se congelara. Aika había sido ama de llaves y niñera por mucho tiempo, y éstas eran ocupaciones que no requerían muchas técnicas de defensa, por lo que en ello era casi nulo, aparte de sus poderes que venían naturalmente gracias a su naturaleza youkai, pero ni siquiera esas las tenía bien entrenadas.

Entraron dos hombres, ambos vistiendo el uniforme que los guardias de las Tierra del Este (territorio perteneciente al Señor Mamoru) debían llevar por obligación. Eran como el agua y el aceite, aunque ambos tenían las mismas sonrisas malvadas, porque uno de ellos tenía un aspecto casi repulsivo gracias a las escamas verde musgo que recubrían todo su enano y gordo cuerpo. El otro, por el contrario, era el tipo de hombre que hacía que todas las mujeres se derritieran a su paso, abriendo su kimono en el proceso: su cabello negro reluciente le colgaba hasta la cintura, recogido en una trenza, y sus ojos, de un negro profundo como el azabache, hacía que te perdieras en ellos, en una especie de hipnosis.

Esto último no era una exageración, ya que era exactamente eso lo que hacía con Aika. Sus ojos azules se hacían cada vez más opacos, mientras que su posición se relajaba poco a poco. Se suponía que este poder tuviera efecto en todas las mujeres, pero como Rin era tan solo una niña, solo podía ver como su protectora se iba dejando llevar por el hechizo, mientras que su pánico iba avanzando cada vez mas.

-Así que tu eres la humana que ha dejado su olor por todo el castillo-comentó el de la piel escamosa mirándola con curiosidad-. Pero eres solo una niña. No puedo sacar mucha diversión de ti a parte de matarte.

-Eso demuestra que tienes muy poca creatividad Kaito-dijo el hombre guapo, con una sonrisa cruel adornando sus llenos labios-. Podemos sacarle provecho antes de matarle. Sería una pena que ese pequeño cuerpo se desperdiciara...

A pesar de ser tan solo una niña, Rin había vivido suficientes cosas en su vida para saber de que estaban hablando. Su piel se puso de gallina, aterrada de su futuro próximo. Finalmente, recordó lo que tantas veces le había dicho el Señor Sesshomaru: _"Si alguna vez te encuentras en peligro, grita. Yo vendré a ti"._

Y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

En un principio, no obtuvo el resultado que deseaba. En vez de sentirse intimidados, los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Realmente crees que alguien vendrá a salvarte?-le dijo el hombre guapo, casi con lastima-. No sé porque estás aquí, pero algo es seguro: ningún youkai con el mas mínimo orgullo podría desear que te quedaras. Nadie vendrá a salvarte-miró a su acompañante-. Kaito, por hoy te dejaré a ti primero.

La sonrisa de Kaito se extendió por su rostro de una manera terrorífica, mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia Rin.

Ella, quien todavía estaba en shock por la rudas palabras que había dicho aquel hombre, no se movió en lo más mínimo. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si nadie venía a salvarla, ni siquiera su Señor Sesshomaru?. A lo mejor era una carga. Tal vez él solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para deshacerse de ella. Tal vez...

Sin embargo, todos aquellos pensamientos pesimistas se borraron de su mente, dándole paso al alivio, cuando escuchó n gruñido que solo le podía pertenecer al Señor Sesshomaru proviniendo desde la puerta.

Ahí se encontraba él. Sus ojos brillaban de un rojo carmesí que Rin había visto pocas veces, pero que hacía que se estremeciera un poco, no por miedo a él, sino porque sabía lo que significaba. Las líneas que parecían pintadas en su rostro se expandieron, dándole un aspecto mucho más salvaje. Además, mostraba sus colmillos de una manera amenazadora y estaba en una posición de ataque. Todas estas características amenazantes iban dirigidas hacia los dos atacantes, claramente.

Los dos youkai retrocedieron, claramente asustados de encontrarse con un Sesshomaru tan furioso.

-¿Se atreven a tocar lo que es mío?-preguntó Sesshomaru, su profunda voz distorsionada en un gruñido.

Los dos youkai, asustados, empezaron a tartamudear excusas. Ninguno de los dos había esperado que el Señor Sesshomaru protegiera a esa niñita sin valor. A lo mejor estaba guardándola para él mismo...

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!-exclamó Rin, mientras que corría hacia su salvador, abrazándolo y enterrando su cara en la suave piel que llevaba en su hombro todo el tiempo.

Sesshomaru no respondió ni dio ninguna pista de que se enterara de la presencia de Rin, pero de igual modo no hubiera tenido tiempo de hacerlo porque una voz sonó detrás de él, interrumpiendo la escena.

-Señor Sesshomaru... ¿Podría explicarme lo que está sucediendo?

Sesshomaru se había olvidado por completo de Mamoru, quien se veía claramente confundido sin despegar la mirada de Rin. Intentó calmarse un poco, pero sin dejar de mirar a los dos youkais que estaban casi temblando frente a él, dándoles una clara promesa de muerte.

-Señor Mamoru... Recuerdo claramente que mi padre le pidió explícitamente que controlara a su gente en nuestros territorios-dijo con una voz que casi podía congelar el lugar.

-¿Qué hace una niña humana aquí?-preguntó Mamoru, ignorando por completo la advertencia de Sesshomaru.

Rin, sabiendo que hablaban de ella, miró por primera vez a aquellas personas. Quedó completamente maravillada por la hermosura de aquellas mujeres y el poder que desprendía el hombre. Se quedó muda, sintiéndose insignificante al lado de tantas criaturas hermosas. Deseó poder encogerse hasta ser del tamaño de un grano de arroz, que la piel en la que se hallaba apoyaba la absorbiera o que simplemente el Señor Sesshomaru la rodeara con sus brazos, ocultándola de la escrutadora mirada de aquellos youkais.

Pero Sesshomaru parecía tener una idea completamente diferente, porque con suavidad pero firmeza la giró para que quedara de frente a los visitantes. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la niña, como previniendo que saliera a correr. Ahora que ya no había manera de ocultarla, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al esconderla. Él podía protegerla de ser necesario, y no podía demostrar debilidad alguna frente a nadie, ya sea aliado o enemigo.

-Ella es Rin, y está bajo mi protección-fue toda la presentación que hizo.

Rin hizo todo lo posible de verse orgullosa y digna, como toda protegida del Señor Sesshomaru debía verse, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su mirada clavada en el piso la contradecía.

Las facciones de los youkai frente a ellos no cambió, pero Sesshomaru pudo notar la sorpresa emanando de ellos. No era de menos, obviamente. Si hace dos años algún youkai le dijera que tenía a una humana como protegida, habría sido muy difícil camuflar su sorpresa. A parte de que los youkai eran por naturaleza superiores a los humanos en todos los sentidos, no veía la utilidad de semejante acción: seria como conservar a una mascota inservible e inútil. O bueno, eso era lo que pensaba antes de conocer a Rin.

-Su... Protegida-dijo Kumiko, la compañera de Mamoru, lentamente, como si en realidad no se lo creyera.

-Así es. Por eso les pido _amablemente_ que eviten _cualquier_ daño hacia ella-dijo Sesshomaru con una voz gélida, que hizo que se le erizaran los brazos a Rin-. Si alguien toca un solo cabello de ésta niña, será considerado como una grave ofensa hacia las Tierra del Oeste ¿Entendido?

Los tres asintieron lentamente, incapaces de ignorar la autoridad con la que hablaba Sesshomaru. Seguían observando a Rin, quien, al verse liberada del agarre de sus hombros, nuevamente estaba escondida en la piel que colgaba del hombro de Sesshomaru. Él, por su parte, no pudo evitar notar la mirada de disgusto de Mamoru y Kumiko; en cambio, Chihiro solo observaba a Rin con cierta curiosidad.

-¡Jaken!-exclamó Sesshomaru, invocándolo (nadie supo de donde salió) rápidamente-. Encárgate de todo éste desastre. Tengo una reunión que terminar.

Suavemente despegó a Rin de la piel, guiándola hacia Jaken. Al principio ella se opuso, agarrando la suave piel con sus manos, negándose a alejarse e el calor y comodidad que éste le brindaba, y mirando a Sesshomaru a los ojos con unas pocas lagrimas amenazando con salir. A pesar de que no dijo una sola palabra, con su mirada le pidió que estuviera tranquila y que ya iría por ella. Rin, como siempre lo había echo, entendió a la perfección y se quedó con Jaken sin discutir más. Fue entonces que recordó los modales que Aika le estaba enseñando y, antes de que los visitantes se fueran, hizo una inclinación diciendo:

-Fue un placer conocerlos.

La única que le devolvió el gesto con una leve inclinación fue Chihiro, pero eso no logró que Rin se sintiera mal: el Señor Sesshomaru la miró con aprobación, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para estar feliz.

* * *

El resto de la reunión fue de lo más aburrida. En resumen, no hubo manera de volver a aplazar el compromiso. El Señor Mamoru estaba completamente convencido de que su final se hallaba cerca, y quería alcanzar ver a su hija unida a alguien, para asegurarse de que no se hallara sola. Sesshomaru sabía muy bien que en realidad aún faltaban algunos años antes de que Mamoru encontrara su final, pero después de analizarlo bien durante unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo beneficioso que podría ser: Chihiro era hija única, por lo que una vez Mamoru y Kumiko murieran, el pode recaería sobre ella.

Eso hubiera estado bien, ya que si la convertía en su compañera después de eso, ambos territorios unirían sus fuerzas de igual modo. El problema era que, con tan solo verla, cualquiera con un poco de experiencia podía deducir fácil y correctamente que Chihiro definitivamente no tenia madera de líder. Sesshomaru temía que, por tomar malas decisiones, Chihiro llevara las Tierras del Este a la ruina. Y, analizándolo mejor, ese parecía también ser el principal motivo por el cual Mamoru adelantaba el compromiso.

Durante toda la reunión, Sesshomaru obtuvo miradas extrañas por parte de todos los invitados, incluso los guardias. Esto lo irritaba a más no poder, pero la verdad era que debía acostumbrarse: era parte del precio que tenía que pagar por mantener a Rin a su lado. Un precio que estaba completamente dispuesto a pagar.

No mucho después, la reunión se dio por terminada. Mamoru y Kumiko se dirigieron hacia la habitación que se les había preparado, y Chihiro se fue al jardín. Sesshomaru, por su parte, tenía asuntos que arreglar con Rin.

* * *

Chihiro caminaba calmadamente por los jardines que en un futuro próximo le pertenecían, junto con todo lo que la rodeaban. Aunque la idea para cualquier otra persona sonara de lo más apetecible, la verdad era que Chihiro no estaba muy emocionada por ello. Ella tenía su propio palacio personal, que había mandado a construir en cuanto supo lo que era "independencia". Ella tenía sus propios criados y sus propios terrenos. Ella era la dueña de sus propias cosas, no tenía ninguna necesidad de unirse con el Señor Sesshomaru. Es mas, hasta hacía poco pensaba seriamente en dar por cancelado ese absurdo compromiso. O bueno, eso pensó antes de que aquel veneno afectara a su padre.

Ella podía entender las preocupaciones de su padre, obviamente. Sabía perfectamente que la política no era lo suyo. Si las Tierra del Oeste estuvieran en sus manos, éstas se hundirían en tan solo unos años. Y, siendo completamente honesta, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando decía que era independiente, eso también incluía a su padre y todo su "querido" reinado.

Pero no podía ser egoísta. Todos sus antepasados habían luchado duro por conseguir lo que tenían, y no iba a ser ella la que arruinaría todo. Ese era el único motivo por el cual se uniría al Señor Sesshomaru.

-Lady Chihiro, ¿no cree usted que ya es hora de que vaya a descansar a su cuarto?-preguntó una de sus dos damas de compañía. Chihiro ni siquiera sabía cual era su nombre.

-Quiero estar aquí. Ustedes pueden adentrarse, si así lo desean-fue todo lo que respondió. El "si lo desean" era claramente una orden, por lo que las dos youkai hicieron una reverencia, dejándola sola frente al mismo lago que la había maravillado tantos años atrás.

Sabía que debía ser agradecida. El Señor Sesshomaru parecía ser un compañero más que ideal, e incluso era increíblemente guapo. Algo le decía que tendría un buen futuro junto a él. Pero la verdad, es que ella sabía que eso era lo máximo que iba a conseguir: Un buen emparejamientos y futuro político. Ella, por desgracia, pertenecía a esa poca población de youkai que esperaba lo que supuestamente estaba reservado para los humanos: el amor. Eran muy pocos los youkai los que aún creían en ese "cuento de hadas". La mayoría lo veía como una debilidad y completamente innecesario.

Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse: el compromiso ya era completamente oficial, así que a menos de que un milagro ocurriese y se enamorara del Señor Sesshomaru, lo más probable es que muriese sin saber lo que se sentía ser estrechada por aquel que más quiere.

Pero de igual modo, el Señor Sesshomaru le agradaba, a pesar de que no había hablado con él mucho. Siempre lo imaginó como alguien sanguinario y cruel, pero esa visión de él se borró cuando vio como trató a la pequeña humana que él mismo llamó su protegida.

A diferencia de sus padres (y casi la totalidad e youkais que conocía), Chihiro no tenía nada en contra de los humanos. Si, era inferiores y extremadamente frágiles, pero no tenía ese sádico pasatiempo de cazarlos. Con tal de que éstos no se metieran en su camino, ella podía convivir pacíficamente con ellos.

Aunque claro, de convivir con ellos a tener a una como su protegida era un paso demasiado grande. Chihiro se preguntó que era lo que había llevado al Señor Sesshmaru a tomar una decisión como tal, pero no encontró ninguna respuesta. Primero debía conocer un poco más sobre el pasado de esos dos para poder contestar apropiadamente esa pregunta, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era una perdida de tiempo. No era su asunto, a fin y al cabo. La niña no representaba ningún desafío o riesgo hacia ella. Sin embargo, aquella curiosidad que tan pocas veces la embargaba le hacía sentir l necesidad de saber el porqué de las cosas.

* * *

Cuando Sesshomaru llegó al cuarto de Rin, se encontró con ésta dormida, mientras Jaken hacía guardia en la puerta.

-¡Amo!-exclamó Jaken, ganándose una gélida mirada por parte de Sesshomaru, ya que sus chillidos podrían despertar a Rin-. Amo...-esta vez susurró-. Los dos sinvergüenzas que atacaron a Rin fueron dirigidos hacia los calabozos. Usted ya decidirá que hacer con ellos, mi amo.

Sesshomaru solo asintió y le hizo un gesto a Jaken para que saliera de la habitación. Después de tantos años junto a Sesshomaru, Jaken ya entendía todas las ordenes que venían implícitas en los movimientos de su amo, por lo que obedeció inmediatamente.

Una vez se aseguró de que no había nadie que pudiera observarlo en sus momentos de más debilidad, Sesshomaru se acercó hacía el cuerpo dormido de Rin. Se veía tan pacífica y tranquila que casi sintió pena por despertarla, pero tenía una charla pendiente con ella, y con todo el ajetreo del asunto del compromiso no sabía cuando volvería a tener otra oportunidad cercana para hablar con ella.

Con mucho cuidado, levantó su cuerpo y la acomodó en su regazo, en una posición semi-acostada y con la cabeza apoyada en la piel que colgaba de su hombro. Ella se agitó un poco antes de que abriera sus parpados, que revolotearon como alas de mariposa antes de que se volvieran a acostumbrar al ambiente.

-Rin-llamó su atención Sesshomaru.

Ella no dijo nada, pero se le quedó mirando por un largo tiempo. Sesshomaru sabía que ella debía tener un montón de preguntas que hacerle, así que esperó a que se despertara por completo y pensara claramente. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que ella dijera:

-Seños Sesshomaru, ¿Usted realmente me desea aquí?

Aquella pregunta no era lo que Sesshomaru se esperaba, y no sabía que tenía que ver con lo sucedido horas antes, pero respondió calmadamente:

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dado la impresión de que no sea así?

Rin no respondió. Sesshomaru no podía permitir que ella le ignorara de una manera tan descarada, así que la sacudió suavemente mientras repetía su nombre, forzándola a responder.

-Uno de los youkai que vinieron me dijo eso-fue toda la respuesta de la niña.

Sesshomaru se puso furioso. ¿Quiénes se creían esos bastardos para hacer que su protegida dudara de él de esa manera? ¿Y porqué Rin les hacía caso? ¿Acaso no demostraba lo suficiente lo mucho que ella le importaba? A pesar de que deseaba recriminarle a Rin su falta de confianza, se dio cuenta de que sus dudas y temores eran reales, y que en nada ayudaba comportarse de una manera agresiva con ella.

-Rin, no creas en todo lo que te dicen. Ya deberías saber perfectamente el lugar que ocupas en mi vida, no debería estar recordándotelo siempre-a pesar de que sus palabras eran un poco duras, acariciaba su cabello suavemente para amortiguarlas.

Rin pareció pensar seriamente en las palabras de Sesshomaru, antes de sonreírle como siempre lo hacía y asentir enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué castigo quieres que se les imparta a esos dos?-preguntó Sesshomaru, sorprendiendo a la niña.

-¿Debo decidirlo yo?-preguntó.

-Por supuesto-contestó Sesshomaru, como si fuera algo obvio-. El ataque fue dirigido hacía ti. Debes ser tú la que decida que se haga con ellos.

Rin se quedó callada por un largo tiempo, sin saber que decir. Por una parte, estaba aún temblaba un poco recordando lo sucedido y deseaba que los dos youkai se ganaran su merecido pero, por otro lado, no creía que la violencia se solucionara con más violencia, y no quería que nadie sufriera por culpa de ella.

-¿Podrían simplemente estar encerrados por un tiempo?-preguntó.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó Sesshomaru, sin creer que ese sea un castigo lo suficientemente efectivo. Sin embargo, cuando Rin volvió a asentir con su cabeza, no tuvo más remedio que seguir con lo dicho por la niña. Al fin y al cabo, fue él ismo el que le dio la libertad de elegir el castigo que ella deseara.

Rin no parecía tener preguntas referente a lo sucedido en la tarde, lo que sorprendió a Sesshomaru, quien se esperaba todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, no quería separarse prontamente de la niña, así que se quedó con ella varias horas, mientras la noche se ponía cada vez más oscura, escuchándola hablar de sus clases y otras cosas triviales y comentando ocasionalmente, cuando lo considerara necesario.

Finalmente, cuando Rin cayó dormida aún en sus brazos, Sesshomaru la acomodó nuevamente en el futón y dejó la instancia, pensando en como aquella niña le había cambiado la vida. Lo que más le molestaba era que no sabía aún si era para bien o para mal.

* * *

 **Hola! He aquí un capítulo nuevo, espero que les guste! Por favor, dejenme saber sus opiniones, para así poder mejorar. Recuerden que un comentario siempre me alegra el día!**


End file.
